The Two From Class B
by Lucillia
Summary: Despite the fact that they were probably on one of the most renown teams in Konoha history, learning under Jiraiya of the Sannin alongside Namikaze Minato himself, they were never going to say a single word about it. As far as they were concerned, they'd never been Genin and anyone who said otherwise was lying.
1. The Two From Class B

"Contacts?" a tall and rather imposing Hyuuga asked a small girl who was having her hair pinned up in red bands by a member of the Branch House.

"Contacts." the girl grumbled.

A few feet away there was the buzz of a hair clipper as a young boy who'd had skin darkening make-up slathered all over him was getting his head shaved.

Eventually the two children were released.

"I look hideous." the dark tan boy moaned as soon as the two children were out of the Hyuuga compound. "As soon as this is over, I'm never cutting my hair again."

"I don't see why _you're_ complaining." the girl who had her hair held out of her face with a red band and the ponytail which was clipped to the top of her head held together with another red band said. "I have to be the girl, all because well...you know."

"This wouldn't have happened if our dad hadn't gone and pulled that stupid stunt in Kumo when he was a Chunin and pissed off the entire village." the darkish skinned boy said, practicing his squint so his eyes were nearly invisible.

All too soon, the two of them were at the Academy, not that they were happy to be there, looking as they did.

"Who the hell are you?!" a certain girl that the two of them still secretly called "Tomato" behind her back bellowed the instant they came through the door.

"We're uh, graduates from Class B." the girl said, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

She had reason to be embarrassed. Class B was for the brats who should never have applied to the Academy in the first place, the washouts. Every once in a while however, someone from Class B would get lucky and graduate. Thanks to the arrangement their father had made with the Hokage who happened to have a soft spot for children, they had been listed down as the lucky ones who'd barely scraped a pass this year.

"Okay then." the loud redhead said, sitting down and ignoring them.

The boy and the girl took spots at the back of the room, well away from the redhead. They'd learned from experience that the girl could be extremely volatile and unpredictable, and that if something set her off, you most definitely did not want to get caught in the crossfire. If you happened to be the one that set her off...Well, her low Taijutsu scores and her crappy aim weren't indicative of her true abilities. The word "shredded" generally came to mind.

Poor, poor, Asuko.

As they sat waiting for this farce to be over, their teacher who should've retired years ago but had remained due to the war hobbled into the room with the clipboard that contained the team assignments. After a speech on what it meant to be shinobi, the man got down to what all of them were waiting for.

"As you can see, Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hizashi are not here." the man said. "This is because they have been apprenticed to a member of their clan for more specialized training."

There was a collective groan from the Hyuuga fangirls who outnumbered the Uchiha fangirls 2-1 this year, mainly because that year's Uchiha was rather mediocre, and the Hyuuga had outperformed him in every area of skill.

"Now that that announcement is over with, Team 1 will be..." the Instructor said, getting down to the nitty gritty.

"...And, Team 7 will be Shinamori Kei, Hanamori Keiko, and Namikaze Minato. Your sensei will be Jiraiya the, er, Super, I'm not finishing this. I honestly can't believe he got his name legally changed to that..."

Eventually, when everyone went out to lunch more to kill time until their senseis arrived than anything since at least half the class looked too nervous to eat, the two of them were joined by that blond girly looking boy that Tomato had declared to be her rival.

"So, you're my new teammates then." the blond boy said almost shyly.

"Yeah, that's right." Kei said.

"So, can I eat with you?" the flaky looking boy who was surprisingly amazingly skilled despite his appearance asked.

Kei and Keiko looked at each-other and sighed.

"Fine." they said in unison.

They usually kept themselves to themselves, but alienating their teammate on the first day probably wasn't advisable.

Jiraiya found them sitting together in somewhat awkward silence nearly an hour later.

"There's usually supposed to be some sort of big test." Jiraiya who looked to be slightly hung-over said after looking them over for about a minute. "But, I think I'll keep you since I like you. So, let's just get our team photo and call it a day."

The next thing the two of them knew, they were in a rather picturesque field and there was a man with a camera.

"This is going to suck." Kei grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Keiko mumbled to the boy just as there was a click.

"Was that our..." Keiko asked.

"I think so." Kei said.

After they were dismissed for the day by their new sensei, Hiashi and Hizashi went and picked up their team photos.

"If anyone asks us about this..." Hiashi said as he looked at the picture where Jiraiya and Minato were practically mugging the camera and he and his brother were hanging back looking just about anywhere but.

"...We were never Genin." Hizashi said, finishing his sentence as he often did.


	2. The Mealtime Brawl

Despite the fact that it was several hours after he usually got up, Hiashi didn't want to get out of bed. Yesterday had been hell, and today was looking to be worse. The only thing that had enabled him to bear the day before was the knowledge that everyone believed that he and his brother were off training with their clan and nobody knew that...

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, but your father sent me to retrieve you and make sure you were ready for the day." a Branch House member said as she entered his room and pulled the covers off him.

Grumbling, he crawled off of his nice warm futon and got dressed in the fortunately androgynous clothing that his female identity wore. After popping in the contacts that made his eyes look normal, he stood still and allowed the Branch House member who'd folded his futon up and put it away to do his hair up in that godawful style that it had been in yesterday, completing the process that turned him into Hanamori Keiko.

Figuring that he didn't have time for training due to his remaining curled in bed far beyond the normal hour, he decided that he may as well go and get breakfast for once in his life. Entering the family dining area, he noted that "Kei" was up, ready for the day, and nursing an injured hand.

"What happened to you?" he asked his twin who used to be a near-perfect mirror image of him if one didn't notice the extra weight.

"I kinda forgot that we weren't identical anymore." Kei as he was to think of his brother as when they were in their disguises replied.

"How did us not being identical result in your hand being injured?" he asked.

"You know how you're always staying out for hours during morning training?" his twin asked, sounding slightly sheepish.

"Yes?" he asked, wondering why his sibling's habit of cutting out on their training a half hour early was significant in any way.

"Well, I kinda learned that I could get an extra breakfast if I let my hair down and ran through fast enough." his twin replied quickly, as if he could slip the words past his sibling and avoid the coming blow.

As Hiashi who really should start thinking of himself as Keiko in order to properly be in the role by the time he and his no-longer identical twin brother went to meet their team processed his brother's reply, several pieces fell into place.

"You're the bastard who's been eating my lunch!" he yelled as he leapt upon his sibling.

Back when he was at the Academy, he'd retrieve his bento to find it empty three days out of five, and never the same three days. When he complained, nobody would give him any sympathy or share their meal with him because someone would always mention having seen him eating it earlier. He'd figured that someone with a pair of brass ones had been Hengeing into him, and had strongly suspected the Uchiha who hadn't been too happy to learn that he wasn't at the head of the pack as he thought he should have been.

It had seemed like something that a sneaky bastard like a Uchiha would pull. As his father had told him many times before, the Uchiha were the sort who would smile to your face and plot your demise as they did so.

As it turned out however, it had been his own brother who had been stealing his food. His own brother whom he should have suspected considering the fact that he supposedly wasn't given any more food than he was yet was heavier than him for some reason. He'd heard that much of the Branch House tended to be Passive-Aggressive in their dealings with the Main House, and often with everyone else as well, but he hadn't realized that his own brother had fallen into that category until now.

He was left with the feeling that he'd been badly betrayed somehow.

As he was punching his brother in the gut, not caring about style or dignity or anything that the heir to the Hyuuga clan should be concerned with, he felt a pair of hands firmly grab him and pull him off his brother. Turning to see who it was, he found himself looking up at the stern visage of his father.

"Despite the fact that you are supposed to be playing your roles until they are second nature, I will not have any children of mine brawling like common hooligans. Especially not in my house." his father said coldly as Hizashi scuttled backwards and then picked himself off the floor and stood at attention, waiting for the coming punishment for brawling with his brother in the dining hall.

Their father gave a disgusted sigh.

"Go and get yourselves back in order and make your way out to your team meeting place." the man said. "I won't have my children looking like a pair of delinquents, which you will if you end up turning up late looking like that."

"Don't think you've escaped your punishment however, it will be waiting for you when you return." their father said when Hizashi gave a relieved sigh and turned to leave in order to clean up his bloody nose.

Both boys remained silent and refused to look at each-other as they cleaned themselves up and got themselves in order. Eventually, they left, and before they could get a hundred yards away from the compound, they were waylaid by something red.

"Me and some of the girls are going out this evening, and you're coming with us-ttebane." the chubby cheeked redhead said without preamble as she latched onto "Keiko".

"I, er, um," Keiko said as she tried to extricate herself from the Uzumaki.

"Oh, how cute, you're shy!" the Uzumaki said. "That's okay, several of the other girls are shy also, but I'll get them over it soon."

"Uh, Uzumaki-san, my teammate and I need to..." Kei said, catching the attention of the redheaded girl who was going on and on about someone named Mikoto who was apparently the shyest of the bunch when it came to her "friends".

"Oh, sorry, yeah, the test. I just got off mine and my new Sensei dismissed me for the day. Don't worry about it-ttebane! As long as you stick together you'll be fine!" the Uzumaki girl said, mercifully releasing Keiko.

"You so totally owe me for this." Kei muttered as the Uzumaki vanished in the distance to loudly go do whatever.

"No I don't." Keiko replied, sore over the fact that her brother had been eating her food for years.


	3. Girl's Night Out

Hizashi could categorically state that his day had absolutely sucked. First had been the fight with his brother in the dining hall. Then training had been nothing short of torture that day, and not just because his brother had it in for him. Jiraiya-sensei had put the three of them through their paces and then some in order to see what he'd been saddled with and what he'd needed to work on. Since he and his brother had been limited to their Academy forms because they could not use their family's fighting style, this had been nothing short of a disaster.

Minato who'd expected him to be better at the Academy form hadn't meant to beat him so thoroughly during their spar. His brother however had. Training had finally ended after a thoroughly exhausted "Keiko" had sparred with a thoroughly exhausted Namikaze Minato, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing since all he had to look forward to this evening was the punishment for fighting with his brother which he would receive when he got home.

He'd been less than two blocks away from the Hyuuga clan's compound trailing after his brother who didn't appreciate how slow he was going and made his displeasure known through a number of dark looks when the red blur came out of nowhere and latched onto Hiashi who was still in his Keiko disguise. the red blur, now that it wasn't moving so quickly, revealed itself to be Tomato who was reminding "Keiko" of their girl's night out by physically dragging him off with her and ignoring any and all resistance.

He couldn't help but laugh while he watched his brother be dragged away by the bundle of energy that was Uzumaki Kushina.

It would be the last laugh he'd get that evening.

* * *

Hiashi grumbled sourly, cursing his fate as the Uzumaki girl dragged him half-way across the village, having apparently not forgotten about the fact that they were supposedly supposed to be hanging out. He'd been on the way to the compound and a quiet albeit strained dinner with family after a day of rather grueling training when Kushina had latched onto him, started nattering on about the "Girl's night out" she'd "invited" him to and hauled him away while the little traitor Hizashi stood by snickering at his misfortune.

If he hadn't had to be the girl for this little venture which had them disguised as two actual members of Class B who had moved away from the village because their families which were kin to each-other had gotten better jobs in the Capitol, this wouldn't have happened. People would probably wonder why he was the one wearing the headband, but it was brilliant really. If anyone aside from Jiraiya who was already in the know since he was their teacher cottoned on to the fact that he and his brother were in disguise and tried to prove it by pulling off his headband, there would be nothing there. This would of course have the person wondering if the information they'd received had been correct seeing as it was only logical that the one with the headband would be the one with the Caged Bird seal, and the other one obviously didn't have one. Hizashi whose makeup was carefully blended and applied in order to make his Caged Bird seal invisible was going without a headband for this very reason.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fun!" Kushina who was dragging him by his arm said, noting his relative silence and mistaking it for "shyness".

He'd tried to escape her several times, but since he had been unable to use the Jyuken while in his Keiko guise, that had proven to be impossible. Kushina was damned strong and damned stubborn when she wanted something, and right now she wanted her new "friend" to join in on her girl's night out. Eventually, after he'd finally resigned himself to his fate, Kushina had dragged him to a ramen stand that was nearly as old as the village. Waiting by the ramen stand which was staffed by an elderly couple were a couple of girls from his graduating class, a teenage Uchiha, and a small Inuzuka who looked too young to even be in the Academy.

"That's Hazuki, that's Momoko, that's Yuna, that's Mikoto, and that's Tsume." Kushina said by way of introduction as she pointed to their former classmates, the Uchiha teen, and the Inuzuka girl in turn.

After the introductions had been made, Kushina chivvied each of them into a seat at the stand, and he'd found himself seated between the Uchiha girl and Kushina, which meant that he couldn't just make his escape when she wasn't looking as he'd been half hoping he might. As soon as they were seated, all of the girls obediently ordered ramen.

"Just go with it." Mikoto said while Kushina ordered her ramen. "Besides, if we get into trouble, everyone already expects it of Kushina."

Sighing, he ordered himself a bowl of vegetarian tempura ramen and braced himself for the coming evening.

As it turned out, he'd needed that little bit of relative calm in order to prepare for the chaos which lay ahead. Rather than what he expected a girl's night out to be, which would be dinner then gossip, then going somewhere to braid each-other's hair this night had seen him being bailed out of jail by his laughing sensei who'd then delivered him to his irate father sometime around midnight. After the ramen had come the vandalism. Kushina had called it harmless pranking, but the property owners and the Uchiha had disagreed.

Aside from peer pressure and the fact that little Tsume had been unable to reach the top, he had absolutely no excuse for what he'd done, even though painting that "priceless work of art" green had made a definite improvement as far as everyone but the rich bastard who'd displayed it in his yard was concerned. The fact that it was the only act of vandalism he'd committed that evening didn't really matter to his father who had been rather unhappy to learn that he'd been one of the ones responsible for the swathe of destruction that ran through one of Konoha's wealthier neighborhoods. Of course, his family would be discreetly making restitution for the objet d'art alongside the Inuzuka, and all of it would be coming out of his future pay.

To top off the little crapfest he called his day, Hizashi hadn't been there to wish him a good night as he always did. But, that was to be expected considering the fact that they'd been on the outs all day, and the fact that Hizashi had been very severely punished for fighting with him outside of approved sparring and would need time to recover.


End file.
